Field
The present disclosure generally relates to field-effect transistor (FET) devices and more particularly to body contacts for such FET devices.
Description of Related Art
In electronics applications, field-effect transistors (FETs) can be utilized as switches and in amplifiers. Switches can allow, for example, routing of radio-frequency (RF) signals in wireless devices. Amplifiers can amplify signals for transmission or amplify received signals.